Esquisse
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: Un simple mot, un souvenir oublié, une rencontre qui devait esquisser le présent. Deux destins croisés, appellés a se retrouver.


_Hello tout le monde, voici une petite fiction assez éloignée de ce que j'écris d'habitude, c'est plus léger et moins réaliste. On peut rêver de temps en temps ;) _

_En espérant que vous apprécierez!_

* * *

**Une esquisse**

_Mon colonel attendez !

Jack O'Neill, ayant reconnu sans mal la voix de son second, eut à peine le temps de stopper la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur que celle-ci entrait en trombe dans la cabine, un sourire de reconnaissance sur les lèvres.

_Merci, murmura-t-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

_Pressée Carter ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

_Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre qu'il monte à la surface et redescende. Vu le temps qu'il met…

_Pas faux, admit-il en poussant sur le bouton du niveau zéro.

Alors que les portes se refermaient, deux soldats en pleine discussion passèrent dans le couloir. Sam saisit sans le vouloir une partie de leur conversation :

_... Et ta petite blondinette ? L'école lui plait ?

_Tu parles ! Elle ne voulait même plus rentrer quand sa mère…

Puis les portes se fermèrent et l'ascenseur se mit lentement en marche.

Aussi vite qu'un éclair zèbre le ciel, Sam fut plongée malgré elle dans ses souvenirs. Un moment de son passé qu'elle avait presque oublié et qu'un seul mot avait su refouler à la surface. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle se détacha du moment présent.

XxXxXx

Une fois le cours de physique nucléaire fini, Sam ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre avant d'être interpellée par son professeur. Elle se retourna et soupira lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'approcher, elle allait encore être en retard pour son entrainement d'art martiaux. Elle haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle roulerait plus vite.

_Mademoiselle Carter, commença le vieux professeur, je viens de lire votre travail sur les émissions gamma, inutile de vous dire que c'est brillant. Vraiment excellent, vous êtes sans doute la meilleure élève que j'ai jamais eu.

_Merci… répondit-elle, légèrement gênée.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il continua, la forçant à l'écouter encore quelques instants.

_Que voulez-vous faire dans l'armée ?

_J'aimerais être chercheuse en astrophysique et, en parallèle, aller sur le terrain pour accomplir des missions et partir en guerre pour mon pays monsieur, fit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Il la toisa un instant gravement.

_Vous savez que l'armée a besoin de savants… Beaucoup plus que des soldats. En partant sur le terrain, vous handicapez votre carrière scientifique, vous ne pourrez atteindre le plus haut sommet dans les deux catégories, assura-t-il d'une voix neutre, hors vos capacités seraient un atout majeur pour la communauté scientifique.

_Je…, elle chercha les mots pour expliquer son point de vue, merci mais j'ai besoin d'action, rester enfermer dans un labo à étudier ce que les autres ramènent ne m'intéresse pas.

Il plongea ses intenses yeux gris dans ceux de son élève qui soutint bravement son regard.

_A votre bon plaisir cadet, mais sachez que risquer votre vie, et surtout votre cerveau, pour un simple caprice d'écolière serait du gâchis, affirma le vieil homme d'une voix faussement bienveillante.

Sam détourna farouchement le regard, le rouge lui montant malgré elle aux joues. Une colère trop longtemps enfuie remonta contre son professeur qui la prenait pour une gamine capricieuse et contre elle-même de ne pas être capable de lui rétorquer que c'était sa vie et ses décisions. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui assurait qu'elle devrait choisir entre son labo ou les armes. Et cela commençait sérieusement à l'irriter.

_Je vais y réfléchir, bougonna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour s'en aller.

Il l'a laissa partir mais lorsqu'elle était sur le point de passer la porte, il lui lança d'un ton détaché :

_Vous êtes intelligente, vous ferez le bon choix Carter !

Elle réussit à trouver la force de lui lancer un regard incendiaire avant de s'en aller en soufflant d'agacement.

Elle traversa l'université en grandes enjambées, les yeux définitivement encrés au sol. Pour qui cet homme se prenait-il pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ou non? Son père se chargeait très bien de ça tout seul.

Aller sur le terrain ne ferait pas d'elle un « simple » militaire comme tant d'autre, après tout elle aurait toujours son doctorat. Elle ferait de la recherche, elle continuerait ses expériences, elle sortirait des thèses, elle…

Le doute envahit son esprit, tous les discours de ses professeurs et amis résonnèrent a ses oreilles : si elle partait en mission, aurait-elle le temps de faire tout ça, en aurait-elle seulement l'occasion ? Et si elle était envoyée en Afghanistan ou en Irak défendre l'Amérique, en reviendrait-elle en un seul morceau ? Car son rêve était d'aller dans l'espace certes, mais elle n'était pas dans la NASA, elle était dans l'USAir Force. Et l'armée avait pour le moment d'autres priorités que d'envoyer des gens étudier les étoiles…

Au fond d'elle-même, que préférait-elle ? L'action, l'adrénaline et la fierté d'accomplir son devoir ou la science ? L'impression d'avancer dans la compréhension du monde, de développer de nouvelles technologies et d'aider l'humanité dans sa quête de réponse ?

Elle en était là dans ses pensées quand elle ouvrit les portes en verre de l'université. Elle descendit les marches, toujours troublée par le discours de son professeur quand elle bouscula de plein fouet quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse, éparpillant ses livres au sol.

L'inconnu vacilla seulement et baissa les yeux sur Sam, toujours piteusement assise par terre.

_Vous pouviez pas faire attention ? grommela-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

_C'est pas moi qui marchait tête baissée comme une furie, Blondinette, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard et se mit à genou pour ramasser ses affaires. Il l'observa curieusement quelques instant avant de s'accroupir et de saisir un de ses bouquins.

_Mécanique céleste, le fonctionnement de l'univers… récita-t-il d'une voix lente, rassure-moi tu n'as pas vraiment lu le titre avant de l'acheter ce livre, si ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle se releva prestement et tendit la main vers le jeune homme dans l'espoir qu'il lui rende son manuel.

_Merci, je sais me lever tout seul, dit-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser enfin sur son interlocuteur. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux aussi brun que son regard malicieux et un bête sourire toujours fixé aux lèvres se tenait devant elle. Mais ce qui lui sauta plutôt aux yeux, était son uniforme de l'armée. De l'USAF pour être précis. Son regard s'attarda sur les galons sur ses épaules et les insignes brodés sur sa veste. Il était de toute évidence capitaine.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_Vous êtes dans l'armée ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton redevenu aimable.

_Non, je viens de tuer un des gardes de l'unif' pour lui piquer son uniforme, ça se voit tant que ça ? fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle se contenta de le fixer, sans esquisser le moindre sourire.

_T'es pas une marrante toi…

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il perçut à peine comme étant « Mauvaise journée ».

_On a tous des jours sans, Blondinette, c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut que tu fasses subir ta mauvaise humeur à tout le monde ! la gourmanda-t-il.

_Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! grinça-t-elle, irritée.

Il leva les mains devant lui.

_Woow, calme la tigresse… Plus sérieusement pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Elle détourna les yeux, légèrement embarrassée. Elle paraissait toute frêle en comparaison de ce jeune homme tout en muscle et en stature, comment lui annoncer de façon raisonnable qu'elle projetait de devenir, comme lui, militaire ?

_Parce que j'étudie pour entrer dans l'USAF…

_Encore un scientifique… souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si on n'en avait pas assez.

Son animosité refit surface aussi soudainement qu'elle avait disparue quelques minutes plus tôt. Et au lieu de recommencer ce débat qui intéressait visiblement beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, elle préféra contourner le problème. Elle poussa un long soupir d'impatience et tenta de lui reprendre le livre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'il tendit le bras vers le ciel, mettant son manuel hors de portée. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il balança sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

Elle claqua la langue, à bout de patience.

_Quel âge as-tu exactement ? lança-t-elle avec véhémence.

_Ahah ! J'ai réussi à obtenir le tutoiement !

Ils se jugèrent du regard, les yeux de Sam lançaient des éclairs tandis que le jeune officier semblait s'y amuser.

_Je te rend ton…, il jeta un coup d'œil dégouté au bouquin, livre de torture si tu réponds a une question, d'acc ? proposa-t-il.

Elle abandonna ses efforts.

_Au point où nous en sommes… haussa-t-elle des épaules.

_Bon ! Que veux-tu faire exactement dans l'armée? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Ses yeux bruns se firent sérieux et Sam sut que cette fois il ne plaisantait pas.

_Je veux partir en mission, répliqua-t-elle sans ciller.

Il pencha légèrement la tête. Sam ne sut s'il la jaugeait ou s'il était juste curieux de sa réponse.

_Pourquoi t'étudies tout ça alors ? fit-il en désignant la montagne de livre qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, j'ai pas eu tous ces cours moi.

_Je souhaite être astrophysicienne… et militaire.

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent de surprise.

_Et tu veux partir sur le terrain ? Tu ne feras pas beaucoup de sciences quand tu seras sous le feu de l'ennemi…

Elle déglutit en entendant les paroles de son professeur résonner dans celles de ce jeune capitaine.

_Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi? Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre ces deux vocations… s'entendit-elle prononcer d'une petite voix.

Un sourire tendre apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il lui frappa négligemment la tête avec son manuel.

_Pourquoi choisir Blondinette ? Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne saurais pas faire tes trucs de savants. Les scientifiques qui partent sur le terrain ne courent pas les rues mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils n'existent pas. Généralement ils restent dans leur labo car ils ont trop la frousse pour affronter le monde mais si toi, tu es capable d'agir en soldat, alors tu sauras marier les deux. Et puis ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir un cerveau dans une équipe, ça peut même sauver des vies… parfois.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

_Tu crois ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

_Non je ne crois pas, je sais ! Si tu savais combien j'ai dû supporter de ces bons a rien de scientifiques lors de mes missions ! plaisanta-t-il légèrement.

Sam lui sourit avec un soulagement non feint, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui affirmait que ce qu'elle projetait était non seulement faisable, mais également avantageux pour l'armée.

_Pourquoi es-tu si tracassée par ça ? continua-t-il.

_Parce qu'on m'a conseillé de ne pas risquer ma vie pour rien quand je peux faire de la recherche et aider l'armée plus indirectement mais tout aussi efficacement…

_Et tu les crois ? Pour une grosse tête t'es pas très maligne dis-moi, railla-t-il, c'est quoi qui te branche dans l'armée ?

Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et il put voir la passion briller dans l'océan de son regard.

_Le fait de se battre pour son pays, l'action du terrain, l'adrénaline d'un combat, la vitesse d'un avion,… rêvassa-t-elle.

_Pourquoi doutes-tu alors ? rit-il bruyamment, tu as toutes les cartes en main, fait ce qu'il te plait. Il n'y a que toi qui sais quel sens donner à ta vie, ne laisse jamais personne la diriger pour toi. Même si ça te parait irréalisable, garde foi en tes capacités. Tout est impossible jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le fasse, conclut-il en lui déposant son livre sur la pile déjà grande.

Elle l'observa un moment, hypnotisée par ce garçon si insouciant et pourtant plein de sagesse. Il paraissait si détaché, comme si le monde ne le touchait pas. Il semblait croire que la vie n'était qu'un jeu ou tout ne dépendrait que de nous pour la rendre meilleure.

Sam n'avait jamais raisonné comme ça, ou plutôt elle avait changé, avait oublié ses rêves de petite fille en « mûrissant ». Lui, avait gardé cette lueur au creux du cœur, celle de ne jamais abandonner et de toujours croire en ses rêves.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait en seulement quelques minutes. Il lui avait redonné foi, lui avait ouvert les yeux et surtout, lui avait procuré le courage qu'il lui manquait.

Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps car sur le trottoir d'en face, une jeune femme blonde cria :

_Jack !

Le jeune homme se retourna instinctivement et un sourire vint éclairer son visage. La femme tapota sa montre d'un air faussement fâché et il rit doucement.

_Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille, à bientôt Blondinette. J'espère te croiser dans quelques années dans les couloirs de la caserne. Et pas qu'en blouse blanche ! Promit ?

_Tu peux compter sur moi, assura-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de traverser la route en courant pour aller prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras. Ils partirent ensuite, main dans la main. Jack lança un regard derrière son épaule pour voir le sourire rayonnant de sa future coéquipière lorsqu'elle fit vrombir sa moto pour finalement disparaitre derrière les arbres, le cœur léger.

XxXxXx

Sam ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était sortie de l'ascenseur et qu'elle marchait à présent en silence aux côté de son supérieur.

Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle stoppa net sur place, provoquant par la même occasion l'arrêt de son supérieur qui tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur.

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés, en quête de réponses. Elle le détailla sans gêne de la tête aux pieds avant d'ancrer son regard azur dans le sien.

L'image du jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux et aux intenses yeux bruns, capitaine dans l'USAF se superposa sur celle de Jack. Son Jack, celui du temps présent.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Impossible.

Une petite amie blonde, une femme qu'elle avait vue il y a quelques années et dont il lui avait été impossible de se souvenir ni quand ni ou elles s'étaient déjà croisées.

Un prénom lancé dans un cri, _Jack_…

Jamais elle n'avait fait le rapprochement. Jamais elle ne s'était souvenue de cette journée qui avait pourtant jouer un rôle majeur dans son avenir. Jamais elle ne s'était souvenue de ce jeune capitaine si insouciant qui l'avait tellement aidée. Cette rencontre qui avait finalement esquisser son avenir et présent.

_Capitaine Jack O'Neill…_

Ce fut le raclement de gorge du concerné qui la ramena a la réalité. Absorbée dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes, l'air totalement déboussolée. Elle avait été totalement happée dans son passé, dans leur passé, a un instant ou tous leur souriait encore, ou aucune blessures n'avaient encore marqués leurs corps. Une époque où ils pensaient que rien ne saurait leur résister et où tout restait encore à écrire. Un temps où ils n'osaient même pas imaginer que la vie pourrait un jour leur tourner le dos et leur prendre tout ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher.

La nostalgie et une tristesse sourde remplacèrent l'étonnement et l'euphorie du moment. Puis Sam se demanda si lui se souvenait de ce jour de mai ?

Elle secoua la tête, probablement pas, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine de 18 ans a l'époque, incertaine et peu idiote quand on y pense…

Elle cessa de le dévisager et baissa la tête pour cacher le sourire amusé qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle reprit sa marche et le dépassa tandis qu'il l'observait, visiblement amusé. Il leva les sourcils, haussant les épaules avant de la suivre.

_On peut savoir à quoi vous pensiez ? lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux tandis qu'ils sortaient sur le parking de la base. La journée était terminée et elle avait été riche en émotion…

_A une promesse, faite à un vieil ami…

Il sembla se contenter de cette réponse et continuèrent à marcher en silence. Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs véhicules respectifs.

_A demain mon colonel, salua Sam en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Il se dirigea lui-même vers son 4x4 et lança innocemment par-dessus son épaule :

_A demain… Blondinette.

* * *

_Une petite review pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas? O:) _

_A bientôt!_


End file.
